


Капитанский отчет

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Капитан пишет отчет...





	Капитанский отчет

**Author's Note:**

> Не воспринимать серьезно ;) Написано на челлендж тысячу лет назад.  
> Предупреждение: мат.

... Два тридцать на часах. Твою же мать,  
В Айове в этот час уже светает...  
Но капитан не спит, он, блядь, не знает,  
Что в чертовом отчете написать.

(Вот Спок бы накатал талмудов -дцать!)

Слажали. Слава богу, без потерь.  
Нам повезло, что Спок дежурил в штабе...  
Но вонь пойдет, они же там как бабы,  
Им только повод дай! А мне теперь

Своди концы с концами, сочиняй,  
Выкручивайся! Тоже, блядь, мне радость.  
... Я б выпил, только в чашке стынет гадость,  
Что репликатор выдает за чай.

Вот так всегда, когда пишу отчет,  
Я чувствую себя, как и-ди-от.


End file.
